


kiss you till your lips turn blue

by thequeernessofsupers (wearethewitches)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alura was the one in the pod, Character Study, Christmas, F/F, Krypton, Kryptonian, Secret Santa, Snowmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearethewitches/pseuds/thequeernessofsupers
Summary: Kryptonian!Lucy shows Alura how much fun Earth's Christmas can be. – for @astradanvers' secret santa.~(she thinks of alien mothers and dead planets – of sisters and snow, of her loved ones and penguin jumpers hidden beneath winter coats.)





	kiss you till your lips turn blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astradanvers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/gifts).



 

Dontarr was an icy planet – cold and freezing, always a blizzard to be found in any direction you looked. Lucy can remember how her skin went numb when she fell off the back of the speed-craft onto the snowdrift below, pushed by some careless waiter offering smoking beverages to her mother and the Dontarrian ambassador.

On Earth, the snow isn’t like that of Dontarr. On Dontarr, the snow was like liquid nitrogen and Lucy doesn’t know enough about chemistry to describe the difference in properties – but what she does know, is that on Earth, snow is _fun_ and not a death-wish.

Her childhood might have been spent travelling the galaxy with her mother, but her time as a teenager was spent on Earth with her father. Lucy can remember her first winter, meeting her older half-sister, Lois for the first time and building a snowman in the communal park of the military housing base.

“ _Get to know each other, go outside,_ ” their father had said gruffly, trying not to get frustrated over the frozen turkey, supposedly to be defrosted over the last week instead of overnight.

Lois, pale, beautiful, Japanese-American Human _Lois_ with her journalism degree and long black hair that Lucy, tanned, plain-faced, freaky Human-Kryptonian hybrid Lucy who shouldn’t exist, felt jealous over.

“ _You look like the Queen of Turosa,_ ” Lucy had mumbled, when Lois asked her why she was so unhappy. “ _Why can’t I look like you?_ ”

Lois had taken her glove-covered hand, putting the other to her chilly cheek. Their eyes met, faded green versus dark brown.

“ _Because you look like yourself. You look like your gorgeous mother and you know what? I think you’re going to grow up and look in the mirror one day and find that you’re more gorgeous than either of us. My baby sister…I’ve never had a sister before, kiddo.”_

 _“Me neither._ ”

Lois taught her that a snowman should have a carrot for a nose and two eyes made out of stones – or buttons, if you have big, black ones. Sometimes, you can put a hat on them or a scarf, but Sam Lane says _no, they’ll get stolen._ Lucy, with bright eyes and an enthusiasm to match Lois’ investigative drive showed her sister how to make alien snowmen with alien faces and alien number of limbs.

Winter is the only time Lucy sees Lois – Christmas the only holiday Lois attempts to spend with her father when he isn’t deployed. Lucy goes to boarding school and stays over the holidays when he is. Lois sends her cards and letters – letters that turn into emails eventually and dwindle in number as time passes.

“We need to see each other more,” Lois says after she appears out of the blue at the Danvers household in Midvale on Christmas eve. “I’ve missed you, kiddo.”

“I missed you, too,” Lucy says, before she wraps her arms around Lois and tucks her chin on her shoulder. To her own surprise, she shudders with repressed emotion, blinking her screaming eyes to stop herself from crying.

“Little bird,” Alura murmurs, probably hearing her heartbeat increase rapidly.

“Have you two met? You wouldn’t have met,” Lucy sniffs, before pulling herself away from Lois’ welcoming arms, taking Alura’s hand. “Alura, meet my sister, Lois Lane. Lois, this is Alura In-Ze, my fiancée.”

“Will that make you Kara’s step-mother when you get married?” Lois immediately pounces, getting a return-shout from across the room from the woman in question.

“NO-ONE IS ALLOWED TO TALK ABOUT THAT! IT’S BEEN BANNED!”

“Yes,” Lucy bites her lip, laughing a little at Kara’s by-now instinctual reaction to the topic.

Lois’ eyes glitter. “I can’t believe I’m going to be Cat’s aunt-in-law. This is the best news since Carter was born.”

Rolling her eyes, Lucy looks to Alura, who watches Lois with precision. Her eyes skate over her figure and find their way to her face and hands. Of course, when Alura is Lois’ next obsession, that gaze is going to be- _gets_ caught.

“Do you know about Lucy?” Lois asks and Lucy all at once remembers that Lois knows, that she has always _known_ Lucy’s mother was from another planet. She was there when Ishtar Ba-Lim came to Earth, searching for the last remnants of the House of El and found a boy from the countryside with blood he didn’t understand-

 _A boy from **Kansas** , Clark, she found **Clark Kent**_ -

-and despaired. Sam Lane became infatuated with the woman who shared a train-carriage with his daughter on her way home for the summer from boarding school. Ishtar stayed with the Lane’s through July and August before being called back to the stars by other Kryptonian survivors. Lucy was born eight months later.

Lucy remembers signing letters she sent to Lois as _Lucy Ishtar-Lim_ long before she began to write _Lucy Lane_.

“About Lucy?” Alura frowns and Lucy thinks for a moment that Lois will say, that Lois will _tell_ – but her sister redirects.

“About Lucy during snowy seasons?” Lois clarifies, as if she always meant to say that. The transition doesn’t seem _wrong_ in retrospect, but Lucy knows that Lois didn’t mean to go this way. “Lucy makes some fun snowmen, don’t you, kiddo?”

“…you made some, too,” Lucy replies, just a little too late, still caught up in the unsaid question of _do you know that Lucy is an alien?_

“I had to – you had no idea what a snowman was when you came to live with Dad,” Lois hums, leaning into Clark. “It wasn’t like he was going to teach you, either.”

“Dad was busy,” Lucy shrugs a little, not happy that yet another uncomfortable topic was being brought up.

Luckily, Lois and Clark get pulled away by Kara soon to the kitchen, leaving Alura and Lucy alone again by the fireplace. Happy with the silence between them, Lucy runs her thumb up her wrist, catching the edge of her Christmas jumper. Seeing the penguin on the front of it brings a small smile to her face as she sips her wine.

“Your sister…” Alura starts, before continuing delicately, “has different facial features from you.”

“We’re half-sisters,” Lucy murmurs, biting the inside of her lip. “Lois’ mother died before I was born. I was never exactly sure how long before. Lois knew her, when she was little. I don’t even know her name. My mom had to leave me behind.”

“She abandoned you?” Alura questions, slightly distressed.

“No,” Lucy replies sharply – too sharply, an ache in her heart telling her exactly how wrong her answer to the question is. “She- she wasn’t allowed to look after me, she-”

Lucy is a bundle of stress, tonight. She takes a gulp of her wine, shivering at the tart flavour. _Shouldn’t be drinking this, I’m going to go puff up,_ Lucy thinks, having known from the start she should have just had the champagne.

“Slow down,” Alura admonishes in a caring tone. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not you,” Lucy says. “My- my mother, her name was Ishtar. She had to leave. She’s probably something like Cat’s age, now.” _She probably has more children now. Purebred, Kryptonian children._ “I don’t know where she is. She could turn up out of the blue and I wouldn’t know who she was. I can barely remember her.”

That’s the kind of thing that happens when you’re travelling the galaxy, the universe, trying to seem older and more learned. Ishtar was younger than she should have been when Lucy was born and there are so many customs on different planets. Lucy doesn’t have any pictures of herself before coming to live with her father – not ones she would recognise, anyway. Make-up, wigs, masks – her mother used them all, trying not to offend people who could offer the last Kryptonians refuge until a newly terraformed planet could be allocated.

Lucy lived for the moments when Lois said that she looked like her mother. Lucy hasn’t heard her say that since she turned sixteen and their father ordered Lucy never to contact Lois again, after Lois cut ties.

“Do you want to build a snowman?” Alura asks, out of the blue and across the living room, Winn laughs suddenly, grabbing James’ wrist and beginning to sing _Frozen_. The impromptu song distracts Lucy from the question for a few moments, before she looks back at Alura and nods.

“Sure. Just let me get a coat and gloves.”

They go outside once Lucy is bundled up. For appearance’s sake, if nothing else, Alura wears a coat, beanie, scarf and gloves. Lucy tells Alura about the design of a snowman, showing her in miniature. That devolves into a small procession line and the steps up into Eliza’s house are soon lined with mini snowmen that don’t have noses but have seashells for eyes.

“They look cool,” Lucy says, smiling a little as she takes out her phone to take a picture, using her teeth to pull off a glove. Once she’s taken various little snaps, posting them on social media, she puts her glove back on and tucks her phone back into her pocket, looking to Alura.

“They are,” Alura finally agrees, smiling. “Shall we now build a larger model?”

“Just a minute,” Lucy mumbles, before leaning up to kiss her. Alura pulls them closer together, leaning down so that Lucy doesn’t have to crane her neck up and stand on her tip-toes. Lucy’s lips aren’t cold for long and she thinks of alien mothers and dead planets – of sisters and snow, of her loved ones and penguin jumpers hidden beneath winter coats.

“Merry Christmas, Lucy,” Alura murmurs as they part. “I love you.”

“I love you more,” Lucy replies, resting her forehead against her fiancées. “Merry Christmas.”


End file.
